Yu-Gi-Oh - Puzzleshipping - Cat Ears and a Maid Dress
by BumbleBeeKitty3
Summary: Yugi is leaving Yami every morning and no one knows why. This was an old story I wrote a long time ago.


"Hey Pharaoh are you done fixing my deck?"

"Yeah almost one more adjustment and...DONE!"

Bakura looked at Yami with a smile as the former Pharaoh handed him his deck of cards back.

"Thanks Pharaoh. Now maybe I can beat you for once."

'Hehe, yeah maybe this time you can win."

Yami and Bakura were sitting at the table in the game shop. They had met up to fix their decks, duel, and hang out. It was normal now for the two to be hanging around each other. They had started this when both of their Hikaris had become busy with things. Ryou had started volunteer work at the library, but Yugi was a different story. No one knew where he went in the mornings. Yami would always wake up alone in bed wondering where he went. All he knew was that he was working apparently, or so Ryou had told them.

"Ne, Pharaoh have you seen that new maid cafe that opened up down the street from here?"

"No, why?"

"I think I know where Yugi goes every morning now."

Yami got worried. Did this mean he was cheating on him?

"W...What are you getting at?"  
"I think Yugi is going in there for work."

Yami almost laughed out loud. Bakura couldn't be serious, could he? Yugi working in a maid cafe seemed like a very strange idea.

"You can't be serious Bakura, why would he work there?"  
"Because ever since he started leaving you in the mornings the 'Now hiring' sign is gone."

Yami thought for a moment and considered this. That did seem like it was what was going on with Yugi.

"How about we go see if your hypothesis is correct?"

"Sure, I could use some tea after staring at bloody cards for hours."

With that the two stood and stretched. Bakura made a more cat like sound that made Yami laugh at him.

"Hush Pharaoh, it's not my fault I'm part cat."  
"Hehe, yes of course FuffyPants the 1st."

Bakura rolled his eyes at this and put Yami into a head lock for fun. After a few minuets of this the two got their acts together and left the game shop to go see if they couldn't find Yugi.

The two walked up to the little cafe and looked at the front doors. The double wood doors were very beautiful and carved into them were pictures of a forest and woodland animals. Bakura pointed out there were no cats which made him saddened until Yami pointed out a Bobcat he had missed. With a smile of gratitude Bakura entered the cafe followed by Yami. They looked around the little place. it was nice, quiet peaceful, clean, and well perfect. Some of the girls past them and smiled kindly, they were in uniform and the even the uniforms were a good length. None of them were to short. Bakura and Yami admired girls that didn't wish to show off. It made them have hope for the human race. As they looked around another person walked up to them and spoke.

"Excuse me but do you wish to order?"

The two turned around and smiled. A young girl was standing in front of them and was waiting for an answer.

"Yes, we do."  
"Follow me then please."

The teens followed her to a booth and she bowed to them when they sat.

"I'll go get your host."

"Thank you."

The girl left and soon another person showed up. This was when Yami had his first public nose bleed. The cause of this was because in front of them was Yugi. Wearing a black and white maid dress, his golden bangs framed his innocent face and atop his head was a pair of black cat ears. His tail, which had a white bow tied on it, was moving slightly. Yugi was smiling until he got closer to table, his happiness turned to embarrassment. His face turned a new shade of red and his ears lowered while his tail curled around his leg.

"Y...Yami w..what are you doing here?"

"We could ask you the same thing Yugi."

Bakura spoke in Yami's place since he was trying to calm down as best he could. He held his nose with a napkin around it to prevent more blood loss.

"I...I was just working is all..."  
"Why at a maid cafe of all places?"  
"W...Well they said that I was perfect for the job being so small and I feel safer here then any other place I could work."

"That makes sense. But why didn't you tell the Pharaoh here?"

Yugi sighed and lowered his head.

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Oh he's surprised alright, in more ways than one if you catch my drift."

"I...I do, so...what do you want to eat?"  
"Well I just want some Earl Grey and a muffin. Ne, Pharaoh what do you want?"

Yami finally pulled himself together and could answer.

"I just want what he's having."  
"Alright then."

"...plus some sugar from a lovely maid~"

Yugi blushed and gave a sweet smile. He leaned over and kissed Yami quickly before running off to give their orders to the cook. Bakura smirked at Yami who was in such a happy state that the rest of the world could have on fire and he would never had noticed it.

"Oooh~ Something tells me this is to your liking?"  
"You bet it is~"

"I bet he did this just so you two could flirt with each other."  
"Well what ever reason I like this job and I approve of it."  
"I bet you do."

They laughed and waited for their food which Yugi brought in no time. He sat down next to Yami and happily smiled at the two. Bakura looked at the clock on the wall.

"I have to go pick up Ryou in a minuet or two."  
"Tell him I said hi please Kura."

"I will Yugi."

Yami and Bakura ate while Yugi went back to work. After a while Bakura finished up and left Yami in the booth. Yugi came back to him and grinned at him.

"Are you finished?"  
"Yep."  
"Good because I'm off now and ready to go home."

Yami stood up and picked up Yugi bridal style.

"Oh your not done working yet."  
"EH! I'm not?"  
"Nope, you still have some over time."

Yugi blushed and smiled at Yami as he carried him out of the cafe and all the way home.

Yami had carried Yugi all the way home to the game shop. When they entered they made sure Grandpa wasn't around. Yugi hadn't told him about his job and he wanted to keep it that way. He didn't want to be laughed at. Yami put Yugi down so he could move about freely in the shop. Yugi rested his head on Yami's shoulder and hugged him.

"Thank you Yami~"  
"Your welcome Aibou."

"So, where am I going to be working overtime?"

"Where ever your little heart desires~"  
"I choose upstairs and in our room~"  
"Good place for overtime."

Yugi giggled and then mewed as Yami grabbed his kitty tail.

"Yami!"  
'What's the matter Aibou?"  
"That was my tail."  
"I know that~"

Yugi was going to protest more but words were replaced with a slight moan as he felt Yami's hand go up under his dress. He squirmed and got free from Yami then ran to the stairs. Yami looked at him shocked and was confused. Yugi gave a sly little smile as he turned to Yami.

"Will you help me out of this dress, it's a little tight for me~"  
"I sure will Aibou~"

Yugi gave another smile and walked up the stairs twisting his hips in a flirty way all the way up. Yami smirked and ran after him.

The next morning Yugi woke up, got out of bed, and got dressed. As he put on his kitty ears arms wrapped around him and he squealed in shock. He felt a kisses on his neck and knew it was Yami.

"Morning Aibou~"  
"Morning Yami~"

"Off to work?"  
"Yep."  
"How's you butt?"

"I..It's fine."

"Hehe, I'll tag along with you to work."

"Really?"  
"I'd love to have some breakfast at the cafe."  
"Oh goodie. Could we pick up Ryou and Bakura as well?"  
"I don't see why not."

"YAY!"

Yami let go of Yugi and got dressed. He phoned Bakura and made arrangements for them to meet up. Yami and Yugi walked out of the Game shop and went toward the Cafe. After meeting with Ryou and Bakura at the cafe they all went inside. Yugi kisses Yami and ran into the back while they all sat down and waited for service. This was a very good job for Yugi and it had the Pharaoh's seal of approval.


End file.
